Topping the Score
by Starfleetbrat
Summary: Sam and Janet are playing games together.


Topping the Score (2003)

Summary: Sam and Janet are playing games with other. : )

Notes: Inspired by a scene in an episode of "That's Life." Huge big thankies to Jenn who beta read for me even though SG1 is not her fandom.. and *hugs* to the girls in JC1 who helped with Sam's initials and what they stand for ;p

Sam and Janet were sitting in the living room of Sam's house, reminiscing about their pasts. They had been through the TV shows they had watched as kids, the music they had listened to as teenagers, and were now talking about the games they had played. Both women had been surprised to find the other had loved coin operated arcade games growing up and had spent far too many hours, not to mention quarters, playing various machines.

"What about... Space Invaders! Remember that one?"

"Hell yeah. I used to get a pretty good high score on that one." Janet smiled as she took another swig of her beer.

"You know what one of my favourites was?" Sam stood to grab another couple of beers out of the fridge, Janet followed behind. "Pacman. There used to be an old machine at Mcmurdo air base that I would play every time I was stationed there. I had the top score on it for years. Occasionally this one person would beat it, but I'd always knock them back to second place whenever I was on the base." Her head in the fridge, Sam didn't notice the look of shock that passed over Janet's face.

"You don't happen to remember what the initials were on the high score table, do you?" Janet picked at the corner of the beer label.

"Uh, no, not off the top of my head"

"So, you wouldn't remember if they were D-O-C by any chance?"

Sam paused for a moment and then stood suddenly, closing the fridge behind her, two beers in her hands. "Actually, yes! That was them, but how did you..." She passed a beer to Janet, a puzzled look crossing her face.

Janet indicated to herself. "D-O-C... Doc."

"No way! That was you?"

"Yep. I was stationed at Mcmurdo for a few years, it was my first posting as a qualified doctor. So you're the one that kept pushing me back to second place huh? Wait... you're MAC?" Janet raised her eyebrow quizzically at Sam. She wanted to know what the initials stood for.

"That was me." Sam grinned mysteriously.

"So what does MAC stand for?"

"Ahh, now that would be telling wouldn't it?" Sam joked. "Girl's gotta have some secrets."

Janet smiled. She would work it out eventually.

"Wow, that's amazing. Our paths had crossed and we didn't even know it." Both stood quietly for a few moments sipping at their beers. "I wonder whatever happened to that old machine."

"Well, actually," Sam paused. "I bought it."

"You bought it?" Janet looked surprised.

"Yep, was visiting a mate of mine at the base a few years back, and heard they were demolishing the cafeteria. Was amazed the machine was still there. But they were getting rid of it, and it had given me so many hours of fun that I couldn't bare to see it thrown out, so I took it off their hands. It's in the garage." Sam smiled wickedly at Janet. "Though I have to tell you, I've well and truly wiped your initials off now, with my much, *much* higher sore."

Janet smirked. "You know, even though it's been 15 years since I last played, I bet I could still kick your ass any day."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"C'mon then." The two women made their way out to the garage.

oOo

"You know, I think you've been practicing." Sam said, peering over Janet's shoulder.

"Nah, Just my natural talent." Janet laughed as she manoeuvred the joystick, catching another ghost and completing the level in one move. "Yeah! Top score! I'm good!" She turned to Sam, a huge grin on her face.

In the excitement, their eyes met, and time seemed to stand still. Before either woman could blink, their lips had met in a searing kiss. Janet was the first to break away, her face flushed. She was slightly out of breath.

"I'll... just put my initials in." She said nervously as she turned towards the game moving the joystick to scroll through the letters to spell out DOC.

She was just doing the O when she felt Sam's lips on her neck; long arms moving around her waist. She leant back against the taller woman for a few minutes enjoying the sensations, becoming increasingly more aroused with each nip and caress.

"Oh screw the initials." Janet said, turning back to Sam. Her arms automatically went around the taller woman's neck as their lips locked and the game was completely forgotten about.

oOo

Sam smiled as she slowly awoke and felt a warm body pressed up close against her, lips moving down her neck. She feigned sleep for a few moments before moaning softly.

"Ahh so you are awake." Janet propped herself up on one arm. "So, now that I've beaten your high score, what are you going do about it?"

"I don't have to do anything. You didn't put your initials in, remember?"

"I was distracted." Suddenly something occurred to Janet, and she whacked Sam lightly on the arm. "You did that on purpose didn't you!"

Sam laughed. "Guess you'll just have to try harder to get on top."

Janet pushed Sam onto her back and straddled her hips. "Oh I think there's something else I'd rather be on top of."

"Oh I don't know, being on the bottom can be fun too." Sam flipped them over so she was on top of Janet, and leaned down to kiss the woman senseless.

"Question is though Miss MAC" Janet whispered in Sam's ear. "Do you think you're going to score again?"

"Oh I know I am. Over and over."


End file.
